Al cuidado del Diablo
by Nattsly
Summary: Maze no puede cuidar de Trixie ese día, tal como lo hacia habitualmente. El nuevo caso de un fugitivo en la zona es descubierto y ella debe salir inmediatamente en su búsqueda, por lo que pide a Lucifer que cuide de la pequeña Trixie. Chloe queda realmente asombrada cuando llega a casa. COMPLETO.


_**Advertencia:**_ Esta historia se remonta a la _**temporada 3**_ de _Lucifer_ , por lo que contiene _**Spoilers**_ del _capítulo final de la segunda temporada_ y del _inicio de la tercer temporada._

 _..._

Chloe Decker estaba más que furiosa con Lucifer Morningstar. Su compañero, el cual se autoproclamaba como el mismísimo Diablo, la había abandonado nuevamente en la escena del crimen esa mañana.

El teléfono sonó reiteradas veces, interrumpiéndolo cuando se encontraba inverso en una de sus tantas burlas acerca del cadáver de la víctima.

Atendió soltando un sonoro bufido. Se podía oír con claridad la irritación en su voz.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Chloe logro visualizar como él le dedicaba una mirada fugaz, a la vez que asentía duramente con el móvil aun pegado a la oreja. La conversación no duro más de unos segundos, pero al darse la vuelta, Lucifer ya no se encontraba en la escena del crimen, ni en ningún lugar al alcance de su vista.

Era la tercera vez en esa semana que Lucifer simplemente se marchaba de una escena, a sus espaldas, y sin dirigirle la palabra. Y a pesar de que algún modo u otro, el siempre parcia llegar en el momento apropiado para ayudarla a completar el caso, Chloe no podía evitar sentir que su unión comenzaba a tambalearse en la cuerda floja, y que su confianza en el comenzaba a ceder, pues Lucifer aun no mostraba confiar en ella para explicar sus continuas ausencias, o hablar de sus sentimientos con libertad, y podía sentir como comenzaba a apartarla sutilmente de su vida. Chloe se encontraba envuelta en una nube de emociones, surcando en la tristeza, el dolor y el enfado.

Comenzaba atardecer en el viaje de vuelta a casa. El sol se zambullía en el horizonte, tiñendo de un furioso color anaranjado las nubes más bajas, mientras en lo alto, las pequeñas y tímidas estrellas comenzaban a brillar en los tonos violetas del cielo; pero Chloe Decker no tenía tiempo para disfrutar de la majestuosidad del cielo, del danzar de las palmearas con el viento, o del melodioso canto de las aves que volvían a sus nidos. No, ella estaba demasiado concentrada en maldecir el nombre de su egoísta, narcisista, idiota, arrogante, mujeriego, e infantil compañero de trabajo.

El caso de hoy había sido difícil, en especial sin la ayuda de Lucifer, su encanto natural y su cautivadora sonrisa con la que parecía lograr que los sospechosos confesaran todos sus crímenes. Ella había marcado su número en repetidas ocasiones, solo para ser recibida por su excéntrico y encantadoramente juguetón tono británico, incitándola a dejar un mensaje… o algo más que inapropiado. Casi podía imaginar la sonrisa insinuante en su rostro, y el suave movimiento de sus cejas elevándose, enfureciéndola aun más; no obstante, todos aquellos sentimientos negativos que la habían acompañado a lo largo el día, se suavizaron notoriamente cuando por fin entro en la casa.

El crujir de la puerta de entrada no logro perturbar sus sueños. Chloe se quedo petrificada en el marco, con las llaves aun en su mano, admirando detenidamente la escena que se había realizado en su casa.

Su cocina parecía haber estado envuelta en medio de una pequeña nevada, siendo un completo desastre. El suelo, y la mesada, el microondas y la heladera, las alacenas, y todo lo que cupiera al alcance de sus ojos parecía estar cubierto por una suave capa de harina blanca, dando la sensación de estar atrapado en algún maravilloso cuento de hadas.

En el suelo, junto al horno, reposaba un pequeño banquillo de color verde agua, que era en el cual Trixie solía subirse cada vez que ayudaba a Chloe en la cocina. Incluso, podía ver las pequeñas huellas de las manos de su hija esparcidas por todas partes, especialmente en la mesada y las alacenas. El pequeño delantal rosa colgaba perezosamente en una de las sillas, y encima del mismo había un largo delantal azul marino con la inscripción "Kiss the Coock".

En la mesita frente al televisor, en la sala de estar, descansaba un plato repleto de galletas de de diferentes formas y tamaños, todas espolvoreadas con azúcar. Chloe sonrió burlonamente al encontrar oculta entre ellas, una pequeña carita de diablo. A un lado reposaba el tablero del Monopoly, el cual era evidente que no se había completado, y las pequeñas casas rojas, algunos hoteles y unos cuantos billetes se encontraban esparcidos por la alfombra del suelo, junto a algunos dibujos sin terminar.

Su sonrisa se amplió llenándose de ternura cuando vio la escena que se formaba un poco más atrás.

Allí estaba Lucifer, el hombre de seis pies y medio de altura, encantador playboy, y supuesto rey de las tinieblas. El mismo hombre que saltaba cual gato asustado cada vez que su pequeña hija se le acercaba; el hombre de cautivadora sonrisa de dientes blancos y colmillos afilados. Aquel que mostraba la inocencia de un niño ante las cosas más cotidianas del día a día (algo que lo hacía parecer ajeno a este mundo); y el mismo hombre que, en ocasiones, su mirada parecía mas antigua que el universo y las estrellas, y sus palabras transmitían una sabiduría que ella realmente ignoraba que poseía. Ese hombre, que no soportaba estar a menos de dos metros de las pegajosas manos de un niño, era el mismo que ahora descansaba en el sofá de su casa, con una niña de ocho años recostada en su regazo.

Su cuerpo extraordinariamente largo hacia que el sofá parecía demasiado pequeño para él. Su chaqueta descansaba en el respaldo de alguna de las sillas de la cocina, mientras el resto de su traje está cubierto de arrugas y pequeñas huellas blancas que parecían ser las manos de Trixie. Su cabello negro, estaba suavemente desordenado, y caía en mechones ondulados sobre su frente, y sus zapatos de suelas rojas parecían haber sido arrojados al otro extremo del sofá. Trixie se encontraba descalza, y profundamente dormida sobre su pecho, casi abrazándolo con sus pequeños brazos, mientras Lucifer mantenía una mano apoyada con suavidad en su espalda, en una protección exagerada ante la mínima posibilidad de que la niña pudiera caer. Ambos parecían haber sido espolvoreados con harina de la cabeza a los pies.

La detective rio silenciosamente. Casi podía imaginar la expresión de horror en el rostro de Lucifer cuando Trixie esparció la harina por todas partes.

Chloe sentía que sus ojos estaban siendo testigo de una escena mucho mas intima para Lucifer, que el hecho de verlo desnudo. Podía ver por primera vez su rostro detrás de aquella mascara de sonrisas relucientes, y postura elegante y despreocupada. Y vio dolor. El mismo dolor que mostraba cuando una escena de crimen llegaba demasiado a él, cuando despertaban los recuerdos de su pasado. Dolor, miedo y soledad podían reflejar sus ojos, aunque sea solo por una milésima de segundos antes de ocultarse detrás de las bromas, sonrisas petulantes e insinuaciones sexuales. Ahora que lo veía descansar, su rostro se veía años más joven, y a la vez, siglos más sabio.

Entro en la casa con el mayor sigilo posible, y maldijo a la puerta, que crujió dolorosamente, y a la casa silenciosa que intensificaba el sonido como altavoces esparciéndolo por cada una de las habitaciones. Maldijo sus pasos que parecían hacer temblar el suelo, y a su respiración que era tan fuerte como el rugido de un demonio en las tinieblas.

Detuvo su andar lo más lejos posible del sofá, incapaz de despertarlos y arruinar la hermosa escena. Se enfoco en quedarse allí, estática, como una estatua. Casi parecía mentalizarse en ser una, conteniendo su respiración, y concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en no hacer un movimiento brusco que pudiera delatar su presencia. Incluso, intento hacerse más pequeña, así como un niño cuando una de sus travesuras sale mal, y se queda muy quieto en un rincón de la habitación, pensado que tal vez así, seria más difícil que lo encuentren y castiguen por sus fechorías.

Había encontrado la posición perfecta en la cual ellos no podrían verla si despertaban, a menos que prestaran demasiada atención a su entorno, pero en cambio, ella si lograba verlos fácilmente tan solo forzando un poco su mirada.

Pasaron varios minutos para que su cerebro finalmente se separase de la escena, (la hermosa e inexplicable escena que hacía que su corazón se retorciera de ternura…) y comenzara a trabajar nuevamente, encontrando preguntas con las cuales abrumarla, como: ¿Por qué Lucifer estaba allí? ¿Por qué simplemente no le informo que cuidaría a Trixie, en lugar de marcharse sin dirigirle la palabra? ¿Y dónde demonios se encontraba Maze? Después de todo era a ella a quien había dejado a cargo de Trixie. Sofoco el impulso de soltar un bufido y golpear el pie contra el suelo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Por suerte para ella, las respuestas a dichas preguntas cruzo por la puerta de entrada poco después.

…

Mazikeen acabo tan perpleja como Chloe ante la situación, (por no decir que mas) y maldijo cien veces más cuando la puerta crujió, el suelo tembló, y su respiración rugió, porque, a pesar de ser un demonio, y tener una gran habilidad de sigilo, en ese momento cualquier pequeño sonido parecía desmesuradamente ruidoso.

De forma rápida, (breve) y silenciosa, se explico ante la detective entre gruñidos, y con las cejas aun elevadas en asombro. Chloe se la había quedado viendola con los brazos cruzados y una mirada acusadora en el rostro: Un nuevo caso de fugitivos había surgido cerca de la zona, la situación parecía simple, por lo que no pensaba demorar más de unas horas, y llamo a Lucifer para que se hiciera cargo de la niña hasta su regreso.

Chloe entrecerró los ojos, analizando la situación, sin embargo simplemente no pudo culparla por su trabajo, y estaba agradecida de que fuera lo suficientemente considerada como para llamar a alguien de confianza que cuide de su hija (lo que considero un avance en el camino de Maze por comprender mejor las emociones), así que con una pequeña sonrisa dejo caer sus brazos y con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza, se hizo a un lado para que ambas pudieran observar la escena con detenimiento. Ninguna atreviéndose a interrumpir.

—Lucifer jamás duerme. —La voz de Maze ronca y baja. Su tono de enfado hacia que suene como un suave gruñido, pero Chloe comenzaba a conocerla lo suficiente como para distinguir la extraña preocupación que arrugaba su rostro— Por supuesto que lo hace las noches que esta aburrido y no tiene nada para hacer, o después del sexo, pero nunca lo ha hecho durante el día, y solo porque si.

—Pues ha de estar realmente exhausto—murmuro la detective, asintiendo suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro— Todos caen alguna vez en la tentación de dormir una siesta, créeme, no hay nada mas delicioso que despertar después de una siesta ligera.

—Se me ocurren muchas cosas más deliciosas que eso, Decker, y la mayoría no tiene que ver con comida, o siestas— Elevo las cejas con descaro, y lamio sus labios lentamente.

Sus voces eran tan suaves que incluso en el silencio abrumador del cuarto era difícil entender lo que decían.

Trixie se removió para acomodarse, aun perdida en sus sueños. Lucifer resoplo suavemente y dejo caer su cabeza a un lado, mientras aferraba a la niña con un poco más de fuerza.

Chloe y Maze no movieron un musculo.

El demonio largo un prolongado, pero suave suspiro. Su rostro se veía aun más amenazador ahora que la luz del sol se había ocultado, y las estrellas comenzaban a iluminar el cielo.

Las cortinas ondearon sutilmente con la fresca briza del mar.

—En cualquier caso, me preocupa Lucifer. Está cambiando, en todo el tiempo que llevo con el aquí, jamás se había mostrado cansado.

— ¿Sabes? Los cambios son buenos, Maze—murmuro rodando los ojos.

— ¡No **este** cambio, Decker!

— **¡Shh!** Baja la voz.

Ambas voltearon a ver el sofá en silencio. Maze delineaba sus dientes con la lengua, a la vez que negaba sutilmente con la cabeza. Su cabello negro se movía con gracia en su rostro.

Chasqueo la lengua antes de hablar:

—Lucifer no permite que ningún niño lo toque, para empezar. Les tiene pavor. Tu descendencia le agrada, puedo verlo; pero lo que no puedo comprender es como sucedió… —movió las manos en un intento encontrar la forma adecuada de hacerse entender— _Esto._

Chloe se encogió de hombros con comprensión y afino la mirada, tal como lo hacía cuando intentaba resolver un caso.

—Hace solo una semana aun se horrorizaba cuando Trixie lo abrazaba. No entiendo como acabaron durmiendo juntos…

—…O cocinando, en todo caso— Maze observo el desastre en la cocina y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa burlona cruzara su rostro— Lucifer detesta ensuciarse.

Ambas guardaron silencio, y observaron.

Las luces de los autos iluminaban fugazmente la habitación. La casa estaba por completo a oscuras, salvo por la pequeña lámpara de la sala de estar, y la tenue luz de la cocina.

Maze chasqueaba la lengua, de cuando en cuando, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Su rostro se arrugaba en preocupación, enfado, y burla de forma constante. Por otro lado, Chloe se las arreglo para tomar unas cuantas fotográficas discretas con su celular. Pensó que además de ser un lindo recuerdo, podría molestar a Lucifer con ellas si se presentara la ocasión.

Poco después, y ante la graciosa mirada de Maze, el estomago de Chloe rugió por comida. Avergonzada, se sostuvo el abdomen incapaz de apartas sus ojos su compañero y su pequeña hija.

…

Trixie despertó momentos más tardes, y se sentó dándole la espalda a las dos observadoras. Bostezo larga y tediosamente, estirando su pequeño cuerpo como si de un gato se tratase. Fregó sus ojos a la vez que se removía en busca de una postura más cómoda sobre el pecho del hombre dormido.

El Diablo abrió sus ojos negros y somnolientos, ahogando un bostezo en su mano.

Maze y Chloe no respiraron.

— ¡Buenos días Lucifer!

La chillante voz infantil logro arrancarlo de las garras del Señor de los Sueños y arrastrarlo de vuelta al viejo sillón de Los Ángeles. Sus ojos se abrieron espantados, a la vez que intento echarse hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con uno de los reposabrazos del sofá golpeado su espalda.

Aparto las manos lo más lejos posible de la niña, mientras que con un gesto doloroso observaba a su traje a medida completamente arruinado.

—Niña, ¿Qué demonios…? —Su voz fue apagándose a medida que comenzó recordar lo sucedido horas atrás. Por la expresión en su rostro parecía haber esperado despertar en su enorme cama, con sus sabanas de sedas envueltas alrededor del esbelto cuerpo de una de las Britneys, en lugar de un pequeño y viejo sofá, con una sonriente niña de ocho años, rebosante de energía, sentada sobre su traje de varios miles de dólares. —Explotamos la cocina de la Detective.

—En realidad, hice explotar un paquete de harina.

Lucifer frunció el ceño.

— ¡Oh! Ahora lo recuerdo. —Exclamo con una expresión peligrosa en el rostro —Hubiera sido realmente encantador, si tan solo no lo hubieses explotado en mi rostro, engendro. — Trixie rio enseñando sus dientes. —No te confundas, soy un gran admirador de las travesuras, pero solo cuando estas no tienen un efecto desastroso en mi rostro, cabello o traje. —Le dirigió una mirada acusadora antes de resoplar quedamente— En todo caso, has hecho un excelente trabajo decorando la cocina de blanco.

La niña sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

Lucifer soltó un perezoso suspiro fregándose el rostro con una de sus manos, a la vez que volvía a colocar la otra sobre la espalda de la niña, la cual se mostro más que encantada con el gesto inconsciente del hombre.

Su cuerpo se relajo, permitiendo a su cabeza descansar en el reposabrazos del sofá. De pronto volvía a parecer exhausto, y su rostro se veía añares más viejo.

—Te quedaste dormido a la mitad de Frozen. —Comento la niña con gravedad.

Lucifer se tomo un momento en ajustar su mirada confundida en el rostro de la infante.

— ¡Ah! Ya sé de qué hablas. Te refieres a la niña rubia que no podía controlar sus poderes, y de la imprudente niña pelirroja que se enamoro de un hombre al cual acababa de conocer… Ella era exasperadamente torpe. —Su voz era suave. Arrastraba las palabras perezosamente. Chloe jamás lo había oído hablar así. — Como fiel seguidor del libre albedrio, que obviamente soy, creo que la niña rubia debería haberse marchado para crear su propio reino de hielo. Eso es lo que realmente desea, explotar sus poderes al máximo.

Trixie arruga el rostro en concentración, antes de sonreír y asentir frenéticamente.

— ¡De hecho algo así ocurre! Incluso hay una canción—Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y canto tan fuerte como pudo— ¡Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn…!

El hombre cerró los ojos y alzo una mano frente a su rostro.

— ¡De acuerdo! Está bien niña, es suficiente. He entendido el punto, no es necesario que me muestres el funcionamiento de tus desastrosas cuerdas bocales.

Suspiro aliviado cuando la niña dejo de cantar. Trixie le dedico una de sus más grandes y dulces sonrisas desprovista de algunos dientes de leche.

—Oye… ¿Por qué continuas cansado? Acabamos de despertar.

Lucifer sonrío burlonamente enseñando sus afilados colmillos.

—Soy el diablo, querida. Nunca estoy cansado, no soy como ustedes los humanos.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo estas! Tienes ojeras. Así se ven mami y papi cuando están cansados, ya sabes, cuando tienen horas extras o cuando llegan del trabajo. Ellos trabajan mucho, pero es para hacer que la gente buena tenga un mejor futuro. Bueno, tú trabajas con ellos, ayudas a encerrar a los malos.

El corazón de Chloe se encogió y sintió le necesidad de llevar una de sus manos al pecho.

La mirada de Lucifer se suavizo, casi enterneciéndose por unos segundos.

Sacudió la cabeza y abrió su boca listo para responder, pero en lugar de la burla planeada, escapo de sus labios un prolongado bostezo.

Parecía desconcertado. Fijo la mirada en la pequeña mesita junto al sofá, perdido en algún lugar que solo él conocía.

—Tal parece que llevas algo de razón, niña…—hablo lentamente, como considerando sus propias palabras— Pero yo jamás he sentido cansancio. Esa extraña necesidad de dormir todo el tiempo es propia en los seres humanos. —Cuando volteo a verla sus ojos parecían desenfocados. El realmente parecía no entender lo que ocurría, lucia tan sorprendido como la vez que descubrió su vulnerabilidad al estar cerca de Chloe — Ahora entiendo porque me sentía tan… Débil.

Trixie rio.

—Eres gracioso. Es normal estar cansado, ¡es por eso que dormimos! —Guardo silencio mientras lo analizaba con la mirada— Tú duermes, ¿verdad?

El hombre se mostro ofendido.

— ¡Por supuesto que duermo, niña! Pero eso no significa que lo necesite.

—Todo el mundo necesita dormir. —Afirmo Trixie con una seriedad en su rostro, que por un momento Lucifer logro ver a una detective Decker en miniatura.

—Muy bien, pequeña detective, puede que tu necesites dormir, quizás tus padres lo necesiten, o incluso los insoportables mocosos que llamas amigos. Pero puedo asegurarte que **yo no**.

La niña simplemente le sonrío, y se estiro para tomar el control remoto de la mesita frente al sofá. Ninguno de los dos pareció distinguir a las mujeres que observaban la escena en absoluto silencio.

Trixie encendió el televisor justo cuando estaban pasando la propaganda de My Little Pony, sin embargo ella no le dio importancia y comenzó a cambiar de canal en busca de algo entretenido para ver. Finalmente se detuvo en lo que parecía ser una película animada de La Liga de la Justicia y se recostó cómoda en el regazo de Lucifer, balanceando los pies distraídamente.

…

—Pequeña humana— Hablo después de un momento de silencio. Espero hasta que ella volteara a verlo para continuar— Puedo sentir dos presencias familiares cercanas. Estoy bastante seguro que una de ellas es Maze, ¿tienes idea si ella está de vuelta? —Reflexiono— Puede que la otra presencia sea tu madre, ¿ella está aquí?

Los cabellos de la nuca tanto de la detective como del demonio se pusieron de punta y todos sus músculos de sus cuerpos se tensaron.

Trixie intento alzar la cabeza y ver a su alrededor. La casa se encontraba a oscuras, no podía distinguir más que sombras temblorosas.

—No veo a nadie, pero está todo muy oscuro. Puedo levantarme a revisar si quieres.

Lucifer la miro por un instante antes de negar perezosamente con la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, pequeña humana—sus palabras perezosas acabaron en un sutil suspiro— Probablemente simplemente estoy, como dices, cansado… Ellas ya habrían hecho un escándalo si te vieran echada sobre mí como si fueses un gato… Aunque estoy bastante seguro de sentir la presencia de Maze por aquí cerca, lo más probable es que el humano que ella esta cazando se encuentre más cerca de aquí ahora.

El pequeño cuerpo de Trixie se estremeció levemente. Miro a su alrededor con la frente arrugada. Su rostro se balanceaba entre la emoción y el temor.

—No crees que él pueda entrar aquí, ¿verdad?

Lucifer le sonrió enseñando sus colmillos.

—Por supuesto que no. El demonio más feroz, y experimentado del infierno esta tras él. De hecho, lo que sorprendente es que no lo tenga ya entre sus garras; Maze tiene la mala costumbre de jugar con sus víctimas, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, engendro, estas bajo la protección del Diablo. Ningún humano en la faz de este mundo está más seguro que tu, te lo garantizo.

Evito por completo mencionar la mortalidad que lo atormentaba cada vez que se encontraba cerca de la detective. No valía la pena asustar al niño, y estaba seguro de que un niño asustado no era otra cosa que irritante.

El Diablo bostezo por tercera vez en los últimos diez minutos, y con ello pareció aceptar completamente la explicación de la niña acerca de su misterioso agotamiento.

Trixie no pudo evitar reír al recordar la clásica escena de Totoro abriendo su enorme boca y bostezando con una niña pequeña en su regazo.

—Entonces… —Canto Trixie suavemente. — ¿Realmente eres el Diablo?

—El mismísimo y único Diablo, querida. A tu servicio —Le dedico una radiante sonrisa.

— ¡Wow! — Sus grandes ojos chocolate brillaban tan relucientes como las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo— ¿Y tienes superpoderes o algo parecido?

El suspiro de Lucifer resonó en toda la habitación. Puso los ojos en blanco al recordar uno de sus primeros encuentros con la detective.

—Es más bien un don otorgado por dios.

La niña lo miraba seriamente, sumida en la conversación.

— ¿Qué clase de don?

—Digamos que tengo ciertas habilidades para ser persuasivo con la gente. Y tiendo a ver cosas que los demás no.

El rostro de Trixie se arrugo. Lucifer casi podía escuchar a su pequeña mente trabajar para procesar y comprender la nueva información.

Los ojos de la niña brillaron radiantes, y su sonrisa se volvió aun mas grande cuando apenas podía contener la emoción.

El Diablo se sintió atemorizado al ver cuán rápido un niño humano podía saltar de una emoción a otra.

— ¿Puedes leer las mentes, como un Jedi?

Lucifer gruño lastimosamente. Chelo apenas pudo contener la carcajada que brotaba en su garganta.

—No. No puedo leer las mentes de las personas; Y definitivamente no soy un Jedi… Pero la gente me cuenta cosas.

— ¿Qué clases de cosas?

— Tengo la habilidad de hacer que saquen sus deseos prohibidos. —La sonrisa de Lucifer fue tan amplia que formo pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos. —Cuanto más simple el humano, mas fácil es, cuanto más complejo, mas desafiante y emocionante.

Trixie asintió con gravedad.

—Te gustan los desafíos.

La sonrisa de Lucifer se volvió aun más radiante.

—Exacto.

La niña guardo silencio por unos segundos, con su rostro sumido en concentración.

Lucifer alzo una ceja inquisitivamente.

—Y Maze, ¿Ella es un demonio? ¿Uno real?

—Muy real—afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza—La forje en las entrañas del infierno, entre el fuego, las cenizas y la destrucción. Es mi más fiel seguidora, y protectora. Solo en sus manos colocaría mi vida.

Los ojos de Trixie se agrandaban y parecían brillar más y más ante cada palabra pronunciada. Y para horror de Lucifer, su sonrisa radiante no abandonaba su rostro.

— ¿No te duelen las mejillas al sonreír de esa forma?

—Entonces…—dijo ignorando su pregunta— ¿La máscara que Maze uso en Halloween… era real?

— ¿Cómo era con exactitud?—interrogo lentamente alzando una ceja y afinando sus ojos.

— ¡La mitad de su cara estaba desfigurada, como si fueran solo hilos de carne! Podía ver los huesos de su mandíbula y de su nariz, ¡Y su ojo estaba completamente blanco! Como si fuese una canica incrustada en la tierra, o algo así…

Las cejas del Diablo se alzaron con sorpresa.

— ¡Oh! Bueno, veo que te enseño su verdadero rostro, eh, ¿Qué piensas?

— **¿Fue real?** ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que no podía ponerse la máscara tan rápido —sonrió ampliamente— ¡Fue increíble! Me gustaría volver a verlo…— Su voz se fue apagando lentamente, y su frente se arrugo con preocupación— Aunque a ella no le duele, ¿o sí?

—No, pequeño humano, puedo asegurarte que ella no siente ningún dolor en absoluto.

En el otro lado de la habitación Chloe miraba a Mazikeen con incredulidad. El demonio simplemente se encogió de hombros sin prestarle atención, y continuo observando a su amo y a la niña humana con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

— Oh, ¡entonces está bien! Dime, ¿tú también tienes uno así? ¿Tienes, ya sabes, cuernos y cola?

…

Ante el silencio que inundo de pronto la casa, Chloe se obligo a voltear su mirada de nuevo al sofá, y noto como el rostro de Lucifer se encontraba repentinamente ensombrecido. Su enorme sonrisa había caído, y podía ver la furia, la tristeza, y el dolor recorrer cada facción en su rostro.

Sus ojos negros habían perdido aquel brillo travieso, y ahora se encontraban desolados; al verlos podía sentir la sensación de caer en un pozo profundo mientras la luz era absorbida por la absoluta penumbra.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal.

— **No.**

Su voz era profunda. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba rígido. Su mandíbula tensa resaltaba los músculos de su cuello, y sus dientes apretados hacían que las palabras salieran comprimidas en cólera.

Aun así intento bromear con un tono amargo:

— Ustedes los humanos tienen francamente una gran imaginación. Lo que muestran en las películas o pinturas no se acerca en lo mas mínimo a quien soy en realidad. —Soltó el aire de forma brusca y breve entre sus dientes— No tengo nada que ver con las cabras, ni tengo enormes cuernos, ni una cola con forma de fleca, y tampoco reino las tinieblas con un tridente en manos como si fuera… _Aquaman._ Lo único que los humanos lograron exhibir correctamente fue mi piel roja, pero eso es todo.

Trixie se sintió ligeramente decepcionada al escucharlo. Ella esperaba con ansias que le enseñase sus cuernos, su cola, y su tridente. Sobre todo el tridente, deseaba jugar con el. Tal vez podría haberlo utilizado en su disfraz para el próximo Halloween, o asustar a los niños de su clase que se burlaban de ella.

— ¿Por qué eres rojo?—pregunto de repente.

La risa del hombre no fue más que un sonido lastimero.

—Estoy seguro de que debes tener una vaga idea de la gran distancia que separa al cielo del infierno, engendro…—la niña asintió rápidamente—Pues ser arrojado desde la Ciudad de Plata hasta las entrañas de la tierra fue un largo viaje, por no decir doloroso…  
»Cuando _caí_ …—Su voz se quebró ante los desgarradores recuerdos de su destierro— mi cuerpo se incendio. Ardí en llamas mientras mis alas rotas colgaban de mi espalda, y si tu hubieses estado parada frente a tu puerta observando el cielo, me habría confundido fácilmente con un meteorito cayendo a la tierra…—se burlo—De cualquier modo, mi piel acabo carbonizada; solo eran músculos y carne, bastante incomodo la verdad, pues las cenizas del infierno no hacían más que irritar mis heridas… Además, el imbécil de Michael me atravesó las costillas con su espada y quebró mis alas tortuosamente antes de arrojarme al vacio, por lo que demore demasiado en sanar. —Suspiro pesadamente— Aun así mi piel continua siendo roja, y mi rostro acabo por completo desfigurado. — Al finalizar de hablar guardo silencio unos minutos. Su rostro miraba hacia el techo con rencor.

Intrigado por el silencio de la niña, volteo a verla, y se encontró con su pequeña cara irradiando una inmensa tristeza. Las lágrimas hacían escocer sus ojos.

La furia en las facciones de Lucifer se desvaneció cuando las pequeñas manos comenzaron a acariciar su rostro suavemente. La niña se mostraba absolutamente concentrada en no provocarle más daño del que ahora sabía que tenía. Lucifer estaba desconcertado, y con el dolor de la traición aun presente en sus ojos recorrió a la niña con la mirada de arriba abajo.

Chloe observaba la escena confundida. Trixie siempre había tenido una gran intuición con las personas, y no se fiaba de todo el mundo. Era una niña inteligente, que a veces mostraba una sensatez incluso mayor a la de un adulto, y allí estaba ahora; creyendo en los cuentos de un hombre delirante.

— ¿Puedo verlo?... Por favor, prometo no asustarme.

Lucifer negó con la cabeza lentamente. Sus ojos se cerraron en un intento de contener ira, procurando ocultar su dolor. Se veía tan roto que incluso Chloe sintió como si una mano fría apretara fuertemente su corazón.

El hombre inhalo un suspiro tembloroso, alzando sus ojos al cielo. Sus labios estaban apretados en una línea recta, mientras su cabeza se movía suavemente de un lado a otro.

— **El me lo quito**. —Gruño— El bastardo de mí _querido padre_ me quito **Mi** rostro de Diablo y me inserto en la espalda mis asquerosas alas de ángel. —Sus ojos centellaban con dolor. Como un fuego que no tiene fuerzas para continuar encendido— Tal vez no comprendas, querida. En tu inocencia, debes creer que padre me está haciendo un regalo, curándome, entregándome mis alas de vuelta… **_Pero no_**. Lo hizo sin consultar, ¡solo es parte de su estúpido plan! Yo no quiero ser un ángel. ¡No quiero ser un peón en su estúpido juego otra vez! —Trago duramente— Creí haberlo dejado en claro al cortar mis alas… Al seguir cortándolas cada vez que él las devolvía a mi…Soportare el dolor que sea necesario, porque no las quiero, **_Y el no puede obligarme a tenerlas_**. Ese maldito controlador no decidirá sobre mi otra vez, no. **Solo YO decido quien ser**.

Algunas lágrimas abandonaron finalmente los ojos de Trixie, incapaz de seguir conteniéndolas. Las manos de la niña seguían sujetas a su rostro.

Parpadeando aturdido, Lucifer la observo sin tener idea de que hacer o decir. Nunca creyó que un ser humano, (o cualquier ser en realidad) derramaría lágrimas por él, compartiría su dolor o comprendiera su situación. No esperaba que nadie le creyera para empezar, años se ha paseado por la tierra diciendo a las personas quien era realmente y todos se reían en su cara.

—Creo que tu padre es un verdadero tonto—exclamo la niña con firmeza— El no puede controlarte. ¡Ningún padre debería hacerlo!... Una vez dijiste que eras malvado, que el te había dado esa fama… Yo no creo que seas malvado en absoluto… Me salvaste a mí, y a mi mami muchas veces, juegas conmigo, eres gracioso. Nos cuidas. Ayudas a mama a salvar vidas todos los días. Tú y Maze son realmente buenos conmigo, me protegen… Tu padre es un asno, ¿sabes? Es el tonto más grande del universo.

El silencio se hizo presente después del pequeño discurso. Lucifer la observaba sin dar crédito a la cara enfadada de la niña. Sus ojos se suavizaron y sonrió ampliamente abrazando a la pequeña contra su cuerpo. Era un abrazo torpe, pero encontró en él la calidez que anhelaba ansiosamente desde su caída, y que nadie le había podido proporcionar.

— ¿Sabes, Engendro?...—murmuro quedamente sobre su cabello— No eres del todo desagradable… Para ser un niño humano, al menos.

La risa de Trixie dispersó la tristeza del ambiente. Con lentitud ella se separo de él para lograr ver su rostro. Lucifer parecía repentinamente mucho más exhausto que la primera vez que lo vio justo después de despertar.

Se seco las lágrimas de los ojos y las mejillas con el dorso de su mano, y le dedico una dulce sonrisa antes de besar su mejilla (para gran sorpresa del hombre) y recostarse en su pecho para ver la televisión. El calor emanando del cuerpo del hombre, junto a su colonia y el suave tamborileo de su corazón la hacían sentir somnolienta.

En un rincón oscuro de la casa Chloe reflexionaba cuanta verdad habría oculta en aquella historia, sumergida entre las metáforas. ¿Su padre podría ser realmente tan cruel?... Pensó en hablar con la doctora Linda más tarde, pero por sobre todo se concentro en la graciosa expresión de Lucifer en el momento que su hija lo beso, y maldijo su suerte por no poder tomar una fotografia del momento.

—Estaba pensando…—Murmuro Trixie un poco más tarde— Si realmente eres el Diablo, y eres inmortal, ¿Por qué estas tan cansado justo ahora?

—Esa, cariño—sofoco un bostezo—, es una excelente pregunta. Lastimosamente no poseo una respuesta para ella, por lo que deberíamos dejar este tema aquí, ¿no te parece?

Los ojos de Lucifer comenzaron a cerrarse después del último bostezo, pero el se concentro profundamente en mantenerlos abiertos, volviendo a colocar una mano sobre la espalda de la niña cuando volteo a ver la televisión.

—Lucifer…—pregunto asegurándose de que aun no había caído dormido.

—Sí, niña.

—Una vez, creí haber visto unas alas blancas salir de tu espalda, como si fueses una paloma, o un enorme cisne. —La frente del hombre se arrugo ante tales comparaciones— Fue solo un momento. No le dije a mi mama, porque sé que ella no me creería—se encogió de hombros— Ella no te cree a ti. Pero se lo conté a Maze, ella intento explicarme lo sucedido, aunque en ese momento no había comprendido del todo bien… ¡Ahora lo entiendo! —Busco con la mirada los ojos oscuros de su amigo— ¿Por qué mama no puede ver tus alas o tus ojos? ¡Si los viera ella te creería!

Lucifer parpadeo con preocupación.

—Tú… ¿Tú viste mis ojos?

— ¡Sí! ¡Son increíbles! Los vi, aquella vez en el almacén, con el policía malo que te disparo… Estaba muy asustada, creí que habías muerto…

—Morí. Por suerte papa necesitaba un favor y pude hacer un trato con él, a cambio de la protección de tu madre, y la tuya, por supuesto… pero esa es una larga historia, quizás en otro momento hablemos de ello… —luego sonrió enseñando sus colmillo— En cuanto a porque tu madre no puedes ver mis alas u ojos, es muy simple: los niños humanos suelen ser mucho más perceptivos en cuanto a temas ajenos de este mundo se trata.

Trixie asintió con gravedad, y estaba a punto de relajarse de nuevo sobre su regazo cuando volvió a fruncir el ceño y se enderezo rápidamente.

— ¡Pero, Lucifer! ¿Por qué no le enseñaste a mama tus alas o tu rostro?

La analizo rápidamente con la mirada, antes de tensar la mandíbula y responder:

— Porque, pequeño engendro, te dije que me corte las alas, varias veces de hecho… Y… Temía que al enseñarle a la detective mi verdadero rostro ella terminara huyendo como todos los demás… Incluso la Doctora Linda tuvo una crisis para superarme —la culpa inundo su rostro— Todas las personas a las que me abrí se alejaron de mi, ¿comprendes? No quería que tu madre me abandonase también, ni quería dañarla… Fui un cobarde. Pero ella merecía saber toda la verdad. La llame después de resolver una pequeña crisis con mi madre, recientemente, (y no, no es momento de hablar de ello), pensaba contarle todo, iba a mostrarle… Pero fue entonces cuando me secuestraron y aparecí en el desierto con mis estúpidas alas de vuelta.

— **¿Te secuestraron?** —Exclamó angustiada

— ¿Tu madre no te lo dijo?... —se encogió de hombros— Desaparecí dos días al parecer. Aun intento averiguar quién fue capaz de noquearme, quitarme mi cara de Diablo y devolverme las alas… Pero si, me secuestraron justo después de hablar con ella. Cuando volví, intente mostrarle lo que soy de todas formas, fue allí cuando me di cuenta que ya no tenía mi viejo rostro… No le enseñare mis alas hasta entender que está pasando con ellas, así que…

—Aun tienes miedo.

—En realidad, es un poco más complejo que eso, niña. —hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta—Muy bien…Suficiente charla divina por hoy.

—De acuerdo…

Trixie suspiro pesadamente antes de volver a recostarse para ver la televisión. Una sonrisa adorno cuando sus pies comenzaron a moverse al son de una canción infantil. Por otro lado, Lucifer se sentía cada vez con menos energía, y la voluntad de mantener los ojos abiertos comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente.

…

En los últimos minutos Lucifer entro y salió de sus sueños en repetidas ocasiones.

— ¿Aun no llega Maze?...—murmuro ronco

—No la he visto, ni he escuchado ningún ruido.

—Ah…

—Oye, estas pálido—Dijo mirándolo con gravedad— Realmente creo que deberías dormir. Mira, hasta estas llorando por los bostezos.

Lucifer rio enseñando sus dientes.

—Te aseguro, querida, que el Diablo no llora. Esa es una característica común de los humanos inestablemente sentimentales. Una extraña cualidad padre les otorgo a ustedes, y que aun no logro comprender.

Trixie se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—Pero si lo haces, mira— la niña tomo la mano libre del hombre entre las suyas y la acerco a la cara del mismo. El Diablo abrió los ojos desconcertado cuando sintió la humedad en las yemas de sus dedos.

Miro su mano atónito y trago en seco.

—Pero yo… Jamás he llorado. No puedo.

— ¿Ni siquiera cuando eras pequeño y raspabas tus rodillas?

Lucifer parpadeo incrédulo.

—Ya aclarado el asunto del Diablo, puedo asegurarte que nunca fui un niño, y por lo tanto jamás he raspado mis rodillas. Fui joven, inocente, e ingenuo, si. —Confeso con una expresión de desprecio en el rostro— Pero no un niño.

—Ahh, pero si fuiste un ángel, ¿verdad?

—Exacto—murmuro con amargura— No era nada… Absolutamente nada, y de pronto fui algo. Simplemente me crearon con este… irresistible cuerpo que ves. El querido padre ha hecho un gran trabajo con ello, debo admitir.

La niña rio asintiendo con la cabeza. No pudo evitar pensar por un momento en las Chicas Superpoderosas.

El Diablo alzo una ceja interrogante, pero la chiquilla simplemente se encogió de hombros riendo aun más fuerte.

— ¿Sabes? Mi mama siempre me curaba cuando raspaba mis rodillas.

Chloe sonrió oculta en la penumbra. Primero reflejó cierta tristeza en sus ojos, pues Lucifer afirmaba no haber tenido infancia alguna, (y eso, sin importar en cuanta metáfora este sumido, simplemente no podía dejar de ser malo) y su sonrisa se amplió con ternura ante las palabras de su hija.

Lucifer parpadeo lentamente, y afino su mirada. Parecía estar perdido en las profundidades de su mente, navegando en los recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo...Una vez sentí ese molesto escozor en los ojos, la irritante necesidad de llorar—trago dolorosamente el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta— Fue aquí, en Los Ángeles. Yo…hice algo realmente malo—su voz se quebró al final de la frase. Tomo un aliento tembloroso antes de desviara su mirada de la niña.

— _¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_

 _Sus orbes negras miraron al infante atormentadas. Negó con la cabeza, atragantándose con sus palabras._

 _—No puedo, no puedo decirlo…_

 _—Vamos, no pudo ser tan malo._

Los ojos preocupados de Trixie le obligaron a apartar la mirada. Estaba seguro de que la niña había olvidado que hablaba con el mismísimo Diablo.

—Lo fue…—su voz era un suspiro lastimero— U… _El_ me obligo a hacerlo… Amenazo la vida de la única persona que en realidad he apreciado alguna vez… y para protegerla no me dejo más opción que…—Las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca. Bufo exasperado, alzando sus ojos al cielo y cerrándolos— Era mi hermano… —su voz tembló y se quebró con una mueca de angustia.

Aun a la distancia Chloe podía distinguir el dolor y la desesperación desgarradora en su rostro. Tenía la misma expresión de aquel día en el cual se lanzo como blanco de un francotirador. Se veía asustado, y herido, como si algo estuviera destrozando su alma lenta y dolorosamente.

Trixie se mantuvo en silencio, reflexionando.

—Pero estas arrepentido. Sea lo que sea que hallas hecho te perdonaran, porque te diste cuenta que fue algo malo y aun te duele.

El Diablo sonrió con amargura sin abrir los ojos.

—Si tan solo fuera tan sencillo, querida... Lo que hice no solo me daño a mí, lastimo a mi familia…digamos, cercana—Soltó una pequeña risa, la cual se parecía mas bien al sonido de un animal herido— Si es que realmente tengo algo como _una familia cercana_ … Pero lo volvería hacer. Lo haría una y mil veces de ser necesario, si eso salva su vida, aunque destroce mi alma.

 _La niña observo silenciosamente al perturbado hombre que descansaba en su sofá, y luego lo abrazo tan fuerte como se lo permitían sus pequeños brazos, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro; Su barba áspera hacia cosquillas en su cuello._

 _Lucifer jadeo sorprendido, tardando unos momentos en relajarse en los brazos de la pequeña. Aquel abrazo fue un gesto que francamente no se había esperado._

 _—La persona que protegiste… era mi mama, ¿no es así?_

 _Todo quedo en silencio. Inseguro, y lentamente los brazos de Lucifer se aferraron al pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo torpe, pero necesitado. Temía que si apretaba demasiado, la niña se rompería cual muñeca de porcelana._

 _El firme agarre de sus pequeños dedos era tranquilizador, algo que anhelaba desde hacia tiempo. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro tembloroso, permitiéndose hundir en un mar de emociones que jamás había sentido._

 _—Así es…_

 _Maze miraba con asombro la escena, completamente desconcertada ante la facilidad con la que Lucifer se había abierto a una pequeña niña humana, a una de las creaciones de su padre, que el parecía aborrecía, y admirar al mismo tiempo. Los aborrecía, porque su padre parecía amarlos más a ellos, que a sus propios hijos, y los admiraban por su complejidad, y envidiaba por su libertad._

 _Chloe, por otro lado, cubría su boca con las manos. Había dejado escapar un pequeño grito de asombro, y agradeció enormemente al televisor que liberaba aquella irritante música infantil de las propagandas para ocultarlo. Se sentía enormemente agradecida, a la vez que enfadada y confundida._

 _Finalmente Trixie libero al Diablo de la trampa de sus brazos. Lucifer no había abierto sus ojos aun, cuando sintió un rápido beso en la mejilla._

 _La niña le sonrió amplia y dulcemente, y volvió a recostarse osadamente en su regazo._

 _—Tú… definitivamente tienes en mismo efecto en mí que tu madre. Jamás le he hablado a ningún humano sobre esto, salvo con Linda, pero ella es, por supuesto, una excepción al ser mi doctora…—miro a la niña con curiosidad— Tu realmente no eres un Jedi, ¿o sí?— Trixie rio fuertemente._

 _…_

 _—Necesitas dormir—dijo con el mismo tono autoritario que su madre—Puedo apagar el televisor, si quieres._

 _Lucifer trago pausadamente, antes de negar con un movimiento de cabeza._

 _Carraspeo suave para aclarar su voz._

 _—Creo haber visto aquí atrás una manta. Puedes traerla si gustas._

 _La niña volteo a verlo emocionada._

 _— ¿Dónde?_

 _—Detrás del sofá._

 _Trixie se estiro sobre él. Lucifer giro la cabeza y gruño quedamente cuando ella tiro accidentalmente de su cabello, pero la sostuvo con firmeza por la cintura todo el tiempo, para que la niña no caiga al otro lado del sofá._

 _—Eres un pequeño demonio descuidado—rezongo cuando Trixie finalmente volteo a verlo con la manta azul en una de sus manos— Tú realmente no tienes idea de lo que es la_ _sutileza,_ _¿o sí? Creí que te había bastado arruinar mi traje con arrugas y harina, ¿sabes que tendré que quemarlo después de esto?_

 _La niña le entrego la manta con una sonrisa._

 _— ¡Dame eso!—dijo arrebatándole con falsa brusquedad la tela de las manos—Ahora muévete, vamos, rápido. —Ordeno mientras comenzaba a girarse en el sofá, sin esperar realmente una respuesta de la niña._

 _Después de unas cuantas patadas, quejas por parte de Lucifer y la descontrolada risa de Trixie finalmente ambos lograron acurrucarse de lado. El hombre coloco la manta sobre ellos, envolviendo cuidadosamente el cuerpo del infante._

 _El Diablo bostezo larga y tediosamente. Sentía como sus fuerzas comenzaban a flanquear de forma peligrosa. Se recordó a si mismo buscar una explicación para ello. Más tarde consultaría a Maze, o en su defecto a Amenadiel._

 _—No logro entenderlo…—murmuro la niña— si eres el diablo no deberías de sentir cansancio, ¿no es así?_

 _—Eres muy observadora, niña—gruño con sarcasmo— En realidad todo es diferente en mí desde que desperté en ese estúpido desierto. Ahora mismo solo quiero dormir, pero tu irritante voz infantil no me lo permite, así que si cerraras esa pequeña y charlatana boca tuya, me harías un gran favor._

 _Trixie volteo a verlo con un brillo travieso en sus ojos._

 _— ¿Hablas de un trato? Ya sabes, un trato con el Diablo. Te saldrá caro._

 _Lucifer parpadeo asombrado antes de sonreír maliciosamente._

 _— ¡Bien jugado, engendro! Bien jugado de hecho…—murmuro con un tono juguetón— Habrá un enorme pastel de chocolate para ti mañana._

 _Trixie sonrió orgullosa._

 _—Sabes que me estoy arriesgando mucho en esto, ¿verdad? Tendré que enfrentar la furia de la detective._

 _— ¡Eres el Diablo, Lucifer!_

 _— ¡Tu madre parece tener un serio problema para entenderlo!_

 _Ambos rieron quedamente._

 _—Es divertido hacer esto contigo. ¿Podemos repetirlo el próximo sábado? Por favor…Realmente me gustaría tener una pijamada. Podemos decirle a mama y a Maze._

 _Lucifer la observo desconcertado antes de tragar duramente._

 _—No eres desagradable, niña. Has sido un gran consuelo, de hecho, pero realmente es mejor que todo esto sea nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _—Creí que no mentías…_

 _—No es mentir si nadie sabe sobre ello, o te preguntan directamente sobre el tema, cariño. Tengo una reputación que mantener, ¿comprendes? —Trixie asintió de acuerdo con él, aunque se podía ver la decepción en su rostro. Lucifer suspiro pesadamente cuando agrego: —Puedes llamarme siempre que Maze no pueda cuidar de ti… O en cualquier ocasión que te encuentres sola, y necesites a alguien que te vigile. Podría enseñarte unos cuantos trucos para espantar a tu niñera—sonrió perversamente enseñando sus colmillos._

 _La risa de la niña inundo la casa cuando ella le dirigió a Lucifer una mirada traviesa._

 _— ¡Eso sería grandioso!_

 _—Es un trato entonces, pequeña._

 _Después de mirar la televisión por un rato Lucifer cayó en un sueño profundo, y Trixie no se demoro demasiado en seguirlo._

 _…_

 _—Sencillamente no puedo creerlo. —Maze dejo caer los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo con una expresión incrédula— Ha hablado con tu pequeño engendro de cosas que le ha tomado mucho trabajo contarme a mí, incluso cuando ambos vagábamos por el infierno. —coloco los ojos en blanco cuando murmuro: — No logro entender cómo es que aun no crees en sus palabras, Decker, incluso tu pequeño humano lo hace._

 _Chloe bufo rodando los ojos._

 _—Confió en Lucifer, sé que no mentiría. Creo en lo que cuenta a través de sus metáforas y juegos de rol. Me preocupa, en realidad…_

 _Maze no pareció escucharla, o al menos fingió no hacerlo. Su mirada estaba fija en su amo, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con los ojos, recordando todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos en el infierno, y en la tierra._

 _—Está débil. Realmente débil. ¡Apenas ha notado nuestra presencia!_

 _—_ _ **¡Shh!**_ _¡Baja la voz, los despertaras! —Ambas cruzaron los brazos frente a su pecho desafiándose la una a la otra con la mirada— Dime: ¿A qué se refería Lucifer con eso de salvarme y que es lo que tuvo que hacer para lograrlo? Además,_ _ **¿Cómo es que acabo de enterarme?**_

 _— ¡Shh! Baja la voz, Decker—se burlo Maze— De cualquier forma, no puedo decírtelo. Si él algún día decide contártelo, no me opondré a resolver tus dudas, pero no pienso romper su confianza de nuevo. No diré nada a sus espaldas._

 _—Solo… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no confió en mí para esto? Somos compañeros, pude haberlo ayudado. Hallar otra forma de manejar las cosas para que no lo afecten tanto…—Dejo caer sus brazos golpeando sus muslos exasperadamente._

 _—No es algo que puedas manejar. Es mejor que no lo sepas._

— **Necesito** saberlo.

—Ahora mismo no es momento para esto, ¿sí? Paso hace tiempo, y no es la primera vez que salva tu vida de todos modos. Ante ti, el es vulnerable—Chloe la miro sorprendida y ofendida, pero antes de que lograra decir una sola palabra al respecto, Maze continúo hablando: — ¿Desde cuándo Lucifer y Trixie son tan unidos?

La mirada de Chloe se afino en concentración mientras navegaba entre los recuerdos de su pequeña hija con Lucifer.

—Yo…no lo sé. La última vez que los vi a ambos juntos, Lucifer seguía siendo, bueno, _Lucifer...Huía de ella como si Trixie fuera una bola de fuego ambulante, y_ Tenía esa expresión de desconcierto en su rostro cuando ella lo tocaba.

El demonio reflexionó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió cuando despertó. Pero aun así, su reacción fue más suave, y su rostro se veía exhausto. Jamás lo había visto así. Nunca se había mostrado agotado de esa forma…

—Pues, seguro que cuando el enferma…

— **¡El jamás enferma Decker!**

— **¡Shhh!**

—Olvídalo—bufo exasperadamente— Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora. Saldremos sin hacer ruido y volveremos a entrar como si ambas acabáramos de llegar. No deben saber que los hemos estado observando; no pueden saber que nos ocultamos. Hablo en serio, Chloe, una de las cosas que Lucifer realmente detesta son las mentiras... Abstente de decir alguna...

...

La puerta de entrada crujió dolorosamente. Chloe entro en la casa encendiendo la luz y dejando caer sus llaves en la mesa de la cocina. Los tacones de Maze resonaron rítmicamente cuando ella entro a grandes zancadas para servirse un trago.

De inmediato los ojos marrones de Trixie se abrieron brillantes, y una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro.

— ¡Mami, Maze! ¡Al fin llegaron!

Chloe camino hacia ellos con una dulce sonrisa deslizándose por sus labios.

Los ojos negros de Lucifer se abrieron perezosamente. Chloe no pudo evitar preocuparse al notar que la palidez de su rostro, resaltaba notoriamente los agujeros negros alrededor de sus ojos. Lucifer siempre se mostraba tan perfecto e inalcanzable, con su constante energía rodeándolo, siempre con una sonrisa presuntuosa, y un brillo travieso en sus ojos, que verlo tan débil y aparentemente enfermo fue como si un balde de agua helada se derramara en su espalda.

El Diablo recorrió la habitación con su mirada somnolienta, deteniéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos azules que tanto lo habían intrigado.

— ¿Detective?...— Aun se encontraba adormecido cuando ella paso una mano por su desordenado cabello rizado. Su voz sonaba ronca después de despertar—Mmh, ¿te unes en la cama, detective?

— ¡Si, mami! Acuéstate con nosotros.

Chloe no pudo contener la risa cuando los ojos de Lucifer se abrieron espantados en el momento que recordó súbitamente en donde se hallaba y con quien. Sus orbes negras se clavaron en la niña que continuaba recostada sobre su pecho.

—Amm, detective—llamo con una temblorosa sonrisa— Me vendría muy bien un poco de ayuda aquí.

Chloe levanto sus cejas cuando una sonrisa burlona se deslizo por sus labios. Dejo escapar una risilla cuando Lucifer bufo apartando las manos lo más lejos posible del alcance de la niña.

— **Detective** , aunque me complace ver que te diviertes, y tu sonrisa es de lo mas encantador que he visto nunca... solo haz el favor de liberarme de las garras de tu descendencia.

La risa de Chloe se detuvo en seco, un suave rubor adorno sus mejillas por una milésimas de segundos antes de desaparecer tras un ceño fruncido.

—Umm, déjame pensarlo: nop, no lo creo.

— **¡Detective!**

La expresión de Lucifer simplemente no tuvo precio.

Aun mofándose de él, Chloe sonrió.

—Eres un gran bebe, ya deja de lloriquear— Se inclino en el sofá para besar suavemente la frente de su hija con una dulce sonrisa—Trixie, monito, puedes comer tu porción de pastel de chocolate antes de la cena hoy—dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pequeña.

No hizo falta una sola palabra más. La niña pronto salto emocionada y corrió a la cocina, patinando suavemente con la harina del suelo.

Lucifer y Chloe pudieron escuchar como saludaba a Maze antes de que ambas se pusieran a charlar animosamente.

—Gracias...—Suspiro sentándose en el sofá. La manta había caído a sus pies, y ahora se encontraba sentado con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas mientras frotaba su rostro— Escucha, detective, lamento haberme marchado de la escena de esa manera, y... el desorden en su cocina. Lo limpiare...

—No tienes que disculparte—Chloe suspiro cruzándose de brazos—Solo...podrías habérmelo dicho. Lucifer, puedes decirme las cosas que ocurren, ¿comprendes? Pudiste hablarme de esto, o de cualquier otro problema... Si no quieres hablar de ello, solo avísame que algo importante ha surgido, no solo te vayas sin decir de nada... Quiero apoyarte, me gustaría poder ayudarte, somos compañeros, Lucifer, no estás solo...

Se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha, incapaz dirigirle una mirada.

—Confió en ti detective—gruño sinceramente—... Pero no puedo hacerlo... La próxima vez te avisare si algo surge, tienes mi palabra.

Chloe suspiro desganadamente. El hombre sentado en su sofá estaba destrozado, conocía la larga historia de dolorosas traiciones por parte de su familia, y personas que consideraba sus amigos cercanos, y sabía que no podía forzarlo.

—Si algún día necesitas hablar, estaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Sin importar el día o la hora, estaré aquí. De todos modos, muchas gracias por cuidar de Trixie—se inclino un poco para plantearle un beso fugaz en la mejilla. Lucifer alzo la cabeza, con sus labios abiertos suavemente con sorpresa. Podía sentir el olor de su shampoo cuando su nariz se enterró en los cabellos rubios, ella olía a flores y cerezas. Chloe sintió la reconfortante picazón que le producía su barba, y sentir el aroma de su colonia masculina, combinado con el olor a cigarro y el alcohol era hipnotizarte. Ambos aspiraron quedamente antes de separarse. — Y no te preocupes por el desastre, yo lo arreglo. —murmuro tropezándose con sus palabras antes de salir disparada a la cocina tal y como su hija dejando al Diablo desconcertado.

Una enorme sonrisa se deslizo por los labios de Lucifer; sus colmillos blancos relucieron bajo la luz de la pequeña lámpara. Se levanto del sofá con elegancia, su postura se mantenía tan refinada como siempre, pero las arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos hacían que aun se viera fatigado. Su cabello despeinado, y su ropa marchita lo hacían ver extraordinariamente humano, contrastando con la perfección que usualmente portaba.

Colocándose rápidamente los zapatos de suelas rojas se encamino a grandes zancadas a la cocina, deteniéndose para observar a su demonio con enfado. Madre e hija parecían haberse marchado.

— ¡Maze! ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tardaste tanto? Ese escurridizo humano no te causo problemas ¿no es así? —se burlo amargamente.

La mujer volteo a verlo divertida.

—No, el humano no fue un problema. De todas formas no parecías estar sufriendo demasiado—hizo una pausa para lamerse los labios con una sonrisa maliciosa— O impaciente por irte en todo caso—Lucifer guardo silencio desafiante— _**Estabas durmiendo.**_

— **¡Sí!** —Exclamó—Efectivamente. Me he quedado dormido de _**Aburrimiento**_

— ¡Oh, tu sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto! Estas débil, cansado. ¡Tu...!

— _ **Suficiente**_ —gruño— Hazme un favor y sírveme un trago, ¿quieres? —Su voz denotaba una calma que era obvio no sentía.

Intento alizar las arrugas de su traje en vano. Suspiro frustrado cuando se dio por vencido, y opto por jugar con sus gemelos.

— ¡No intentes desviar la conversación, Lucifer!—el demonio apoyo su vaso sonoramente sobre la mesa— Sabes que esto es peligroso. Podrías...

— **¡Maze!**

La casa tembló ante su rugido. Chloe y Trixie había regresado segundos antes, pero decidieron callar para no interrumpir la discusión. La detective volteo a verlo con el enfado arrugando su rostro, a la vez que preocupada, pocas veces fueron las que lo escucho hablar de asa manera, principalmente con los criminales más asquerosos y repulsivos. Trixie, lo observaba con admiración, a la vez que a preocupada de que sus dos mejores amigos se pelearan. Y por otro lado Mazeekin lo observo con lujuria, admiración, enojo y por sobre todo preocupación. Estaba segura de que de aun poseerlos, sus ojos abrían brillado de rojo con los fuegos del infierno.

El demonio relamió sus labios y chasqueo la lengua cuando el Diablo tenso su mandíbula y las venas de su cuello brotaron salvajemente.

Acaricio suavemente el rostro de su amo cuando paso por su lado y se deslizo fuera del cuarto.

—Sabes que tengo razón— Dijo lo suficiente mente alto para que Lucifer lograra escucharla.

El hombre intento controlar su respiración mientras la veía marcharse. Bajo el contenido del vaso en un solo y duro trago, dejándolo caer de forma tan brusca, que era sorprendente que continuara intacto. Suspiro roncamente prestando atención por primera vez a las dos personas restantes en la habitación. Suavizo su rostro, y Chloe noto que al menos tenia la consideración de parecer avergonzado.

—Me disculpo por eso. Yo...—desvió la mirada frustrado consigo mismo por sentirse tan estúpidamente incomodo— Debería irme.

Se movió a una velocidad impresionante para tomar su chaqueta de la silla. La engancho por el cuello con el dedo índice, y la colgó a sus espaldas mientras avanzaba a la puerta de salida, pero un agarre firme en sus piernas lo hizo detener abruptamente, impidiendo que continúe su camino. Trixie se había aferrado a su cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¡Por favor no te vayas, Lucifer! —Hablo la niña apresuradamente— Maze te hizo enfadar, pero ella solo estaba preocupada por ti. Ella te quiere, y tú la quieres, por eso no puedes irte.

Lucifer carraspeo incómodamente, tomando las manos de la niña y apartándola de él.

—Yo, uh... Mira, niña, la detective probablemente no me quiera aquí por ahora. Debo irme, hablar con un par de personas y aclarar algunas cosas que un no logro entender, ¿de acuerdo? Te veré luego, pequeño humano.

—Si puedes dejar todas esas preguntas y charlas para después, puedes quedarte.

Lucifer volteo hacia ella confundido.

— ¿Detective?

—Trixie tiene razón, Maze dijo todo lo que dijo porque te aprecia, y sé que tú la aprecias a ella—Lucifer hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero ella continuo: —Puedes quedarte, si quieres, pero debes controlar ese temperamento tuyo. No volveré a permitir una reacción como esa delante de Trixie, ¿correcto?

Lucifer se la quedo viendo sorprendido. Chloe no pudo evitar pensar en lo adorable que se veía con sus ojos grandes, sus labios entreabiertos, y su cabello hecho un completo desastre cayendo sobre su rostro. Decidió no molestarlo con sus comentarios, pues estaba segura que se ofendería y respondería con algo así como "El Diablo no es _'Adorable'_ , detective"

Lucifer bufo antes de sonreír ampliamente dejando que un suave gemido saliera de sus labios.

—Comprendo perfectamente detective, te gustaría que emplee este comportamiento agresivo en un asunto un poco mas…privado, ¿verdad? —Su tono era suave y juguetón— Lo entiendo, perfectamente cariño, quieres al Diablo en la cama— Le guiño un ojo.

Chloe abrió los ojos horrorizada, mirando a Trixie. La niña sonreía alegremente ajena al significado de la conversación de los adultos.

— ¿Te quedas a cenar, Lucifer? ¡Hoy es Martes de Tacos!

—Ah, claro…Encantado, engendro.

La niña corrió alegre de regreso a la cocina, dejando a los adultos en un incomodo silencio. Chloe tuvo que esforzarse para contener una sonrisa.

—Un solo comentario mas como ese, y te sacare a patas por la puerta. ¿Entendido?

La sonrisa de Lucifer se amplió aun mas, dejando ver ambos colmillos blancos y afilados. A veces olvidaba que Chloe Decker era la única persona capaz se amenazar de aquella manera al Diablo.

...

 _ **Notas**_

Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que la historia haya sido de tu agrado :)

Ahora, se que la serie _Lucifer_ no tiene demasiados fans, al menos en mi país, o por lo menos a lo largo de los países de habla hispana. La serie está basada en un _ **comic**_ del escritor _**Neil Gaiman**_ ( ) Muchos no saben esto, de hecho el mismísimo actor _**Tom Ellis**_ ( ) no sabía esto. _Neil Gaiman_ al enterarse le envió el mismo los tomos de los _comics_ para leer, pero eso es otra historia.

Como decía, _Lucifer_ es parte del universo de _**DC Comic**_ s ( ) Es un personaje creado por _Neil Gaiman_ para los comics de _**Sandman**_ y luego _**Vertigo**_ sacó los comics enteramente centrados en el personaje _Lucifer_. _Lucifer_ es ciertamente el diablo, quien luego de aburrirse de custodiar el infierno decide marcharse, dejando las llaves del reino bajo tierra al personaje principal de _Sadman_ e instalándose en _Los Ángeles_ donde se abre un piano bar.

La serie toma en cuenta esto, aunque el infierno después de su retirada cae en manos de _Amenadiel_ , (hermano de Lucifer, quien intenta obligarlo a volver al infierno) y también el es acompañado a Los Angeles por _Maze_ (Su demonio protector) los cuales aparecen efectivamente en los comics, pero mas alla de esto la historia se vuelve completamente diferente a la historia de _Gaiman_ en _Vertigo_.

Así que, aquellos que disfruten la serie puede que sea porque no han leído los comics, o simplemente porque toman al _Lucifer_ de la televisión como una historia totalmente ajena a los mismos. Mayormente porque ya los productores de dicha serie han dejado en claro que la misma tomara caminos completamente distintos a los comics.

Si terminaste de leer esta historia sin tener idea que estaba basada en una serie de televisión que a su vez se basa en un comic... Te recomiendo tanto la serie (puesto que te sacara muchas sonrisas) y el comic, puesto que _Neil Gaiman_ es realmente un excelente escritor.


End file.
